The memories of Narumi
by Ellie RULZ
Summary: Konoha is transported to Fiore after the nine tails attack. After eight years of peace everyone in Konoha is eliminated except Narumi Namikaze daughter of Minato Namikaze. Her memories wiped and appearance changed by her father she finds fairy tail. But will her memories return?
1. A new beggining

Minato Namikaze was currently fighting for his village and family. After the nine tails attacked he lived for some reason but the village and everyone in it was transported an unknown land. Some strangely dressed people who used some strange Justus had come and tried to kidnap some of the people in the village. Danzou, that idiot, sent out his root members and killed them. Now after eight years the people of the land started a war with us.

During that time Minato's daughter, Narumi, had became quite strong. She had long flowing blonde hair with natural red streaks and an elegant face with bottomless sky blue eyes. A scar hidden by her hair ran down one eye. She had the same colour hair as her father, excluding the red streaks, same face shape and same eye colour. She had the red streaks from her mother, who died after having the nine tails extracted out of her, the same eye shape and the same personality.

At this moment she's fighting along side her father desperately trying to fend of the knights and the people who call themselves mages. Minato had befriend one of the old wizard saints, as he called himself, when he had been collecting food outside the village for supplies.

They had gotten on perfectly. But it was that very man who was trying to kill them all. All the cillivans had been evacuated as soon as possible and Narumi was supposed to go with them but she stayed stubborn and refused to leave her fathers side.

When it finally looked like they were going to leave the old wizard saint who Minato befriended stabbed him in the back, literally. "Dad!" He landed on the ground with a small thump. Tears were now starting to fall. "How could you?! He was you friend! he told me you were his friend." She looked up with teary eyes.

"He is an enemy of Firore. He has tainted the land with murder. If I had known who he was sooner I would have killed him sooner." He stated.

Narumi charged forward in blind rage, a single kunia in hand enforced with kyuubi's chakra. **Kit stop he'll kill you! Just stop I don't want you to die like my other host or your father. Your like a litle sister that likes to piss me off.** Narumi stopped in her tracks when she heard Kurama say that. This gave another mage who had been hiding a chance to stab her through the torso.

"That was the last one. We found a bunch of them hiding in the cliff with heads Master Makarov" The man reported.

"Lets leave now their are many injured. I just can't believe it took all ten of the wizard saints, most of the good guilds and almost all the army to take down one dark guild." Makarov sighed, "To much blood was spilt today."

"They got what they deserved their Mages have been killing people all over fiore. Wearing the same symbol of this guild and always letting one person out of the slaughtered get away. Called themselves the root of the village. How pathetic."

When they left Minato slowly edged towards his daughter who was hardly breathing, he made the handseals for a memory wipe. When he was done he placed his hand on her head. His hand then glowed green as he healed her stomach, with the last of his strength he placed a seal to change her hair to a light Brown, eyes to an emerald green, and removed her whisker marks. What he couldn't change was that scar the Uchia gave her the night of the nine tails attack.

" Kurama please do not tell her who she is or show any memories. I want her to forget about Konoha and me, live a normal life. I know you can hear me so please don't say anything that will remind her of me or her village."

Kurama heard Minato's last words before he transported Narumi to the outskirts of a nearby town. That town just so happened to be Magnolia, where the guild Fairy Tail is and the master Makarov.

**Mistogen**

Mistogen was just on his way back to his guild when he saw a small girl laying on the path. Just laying their unconscious. As he neared he could make out a jagged scar that ran down her right eye. She looked abandoned, he didn't want the child to die so he picked her up and carried to the guild with him.

What he didn't know as that he had just made fairy tail's demon Fox. And that demon Fox may get her memories back and turn on fairy tail for what their master did. You just never know...


	2. Fairy Tail

It took a lot to surprise the Master of fairy tail but when Mystogan placed his sleeping spell and came in carrying a child he thought he was hallucinating. He put the girl on a table in front of the new recruit Gray, took a job request, then left. Makarov was to stunned to speak. After Mystogan left everyone started waking up.

Things like; "I hate it when he does that" or "he took the request I was going to do" were heard round the guild until.

"Ahhh! What the hell? Why is their a little girl with a freaky scar sleeping in front of me?!" All eyes turned to the young girl who looked like she was just waking up from all the noises.

She blinked Owlishly, then with her innocent looks of an Angel, she pointed at Gray and, "Who the fuck are you?"

Another round of noise echoed round, "Did that little girl just swear?" And "She looks so innocent."

The master walked up to her, " Now missy, swearing isn't for little children. Didn't you parents ever teach you that?" The girl stared then as if remembering something.

"Don't remember my parents or anything really." she put on a thinking pose. "Things I remember...hmmm." Everyone stared, "I know! Orange! I love orange!" Everyone sweatdropped. Out of all he things to remember.

"So your telling me that all you can think of in your memories are, 'you love orange?' That's it? No name, past faces?" A girl with crimson hair demanded.

"Well, there is one thing." Her eyes became clouded and spoke in a daze, "A face, it's hazy but he has spikey white hair, asking me 'what have I told you about swearing fishcake?'" She lost the dazed look.

Suddenly realizeing she was the centre of attention as everyone stared at her as though she had grown two heads. She rubbed the back of her head, "Stop staring! It's rude, ya' know!" Her hand flung to her mouth as she glowed a bright red.

Finally the red head stepped towards her, she looked as though she would kill the girl with the scar when she said, "Hi, I'm Erza and the stripper is Gray-"

"PERVERT!" The girl screamed. A glow in her eyes as she advanced on Gray, her hair floating up and swishing madly."You don't want to know what I do to perverts. To bad your about to find out."

For some reason Gray started to fear for his life,"Please I didn't mean to. It's a habit. have mercy!" His screams were heard throughout Magnolia.

Grey's body lay in a beaten heap, while the little girl was sitting on a chair looking like an innocent little angel. No-one would be fooled by her, especially the men. "So what was that about introductions?" Another girl with silver hair was now grinning at the small girl._ 'She's the perfect girl to join fairytale.'_

Erza had a small smirk on, " as I was saying, MiraJane is the girl with long silver hair and gothic clothing, Elfman is the boy in the suit and silver hair, Lisana is the small girl with the silver bob. They're the Strauss siblings. The guy with yellow hair and the lightning Scar on his eye is Laxus, the girl with the cards and long brown hair is Cana, the girl with short blue hair and two boys behind her is Levi, the boy with orange hair and behind Levi is Jet, the other boy behind Levi is Droy, They're the team shadow gear, The guy with bluish hair next to the guy smoking is Macao, the one smoking and weird hair cut is Wakaba, the guy painting is Reedus and the small man in the orange and blue outfit is Master Makarov.

Each one of them said hi to her, "that's a shit load of names! How the hell am I gonna remember all of them?" Many sent her looks as she swore again.

"I'm sure you'll have them down in a week or two." Lisana said.

"How am I supposed to know all your names if I don't even know my own?" She asked.

"We need to name you" The master thought for a minute, "how about Rekka?"

"Raging fire?" Her face scrunched up like she hated it then, "That's so cool! Rekka is now my name. Ya' know it, dattebayo!"

"So Rekka, so you want to join our guild? If your strong enough to beat Gray, you'll fit right in. Especially with that personality. So what do you say?" Erza asked.

"Sure!" She shouted, "Can I ask a question though?" Seeing her nod, "What's a guild?" Everyone sweatdroped. '_she agreed to join without knowing what a guild was.'_ was running through most peoples minds.

After a long explanation of what a guild was Rekka's eyes were shining like diamonds. "Wow this is so cool!"

"Oh and one more thing Rekka. Never swear again, it's bad!" Just then Gray woke up.

"I'm gonna kill that little brat!" Gray shouted, " when I get my hands on that little devil I'll-"

"Shut the fuck up you perv!"

"Rekka! What did I just tell you about swearing?!" Demanded Erza.

Rekka didn't mean to say this reply but it was like she had said it all her life, "Swear like a sailor and kick anyones sorry arse if they say not to!" Her hand was once again slapped on her mouth, " I think I said that a lot in my past! That was an automatic response!"

"Yep she'll definitely fit in." Called MiraJane.

It only lasted a second but a flash of a girl with sickly pale skin, long blonde hair with red streaks, whisker marks and bottomless blue eyes stared at the old man, a haunted look plastered on her. It was the same girl who was killed last week. The same look when she saw her father die.

Makarov shook his head, back was the girl with Brown hair laughing with her new friends. Still he couldn't shake the image from his mind. _I should ignore it. The girl is dead. If only he knew_.


	3. The new threat

It had been eight years since the strange girl appeared and took the name Rekka (Raging Fire) stll she could remember nothing. Except a few hazy faces and cathphrases, like "When I grow up I want to be Hokage!" Or "Swear like a sailor and kick anyones ass who says not to." Of cause, no one knew what a Hokage was or where she had got such a disgusting phrase.

She was now sixteen and an official fairytale mage. The mark stood proudly on her arm in red with a yellow outline. She couldn't think of why she wanted those colours bit they made her feel safe. Especially the yellow. Or maybe it was because they made the colour orange. At this moment she's standing on a cliff enjoying the breeze, thinking about everything.

A year after she joined a boy with pink hair called Natsu joined claiming he was raised by a dragon, naturally Rekka got in a fight with him when she said dragons weren't real. And even if they were they wouldn't hang out with hotheaded pink weirdo.

Even if Natsu wouldn't admit it he round her name awesome as he used fire magic and her name was raging fire. Rekka and Natsu had a sort of sibling bond, always arguing, fighting and caring for each other. Lisana joined in as well, she was the peace maker, Rekka was always teasing her saying how she was going to plan her wedding. She named it Natsu and Lisana, the strangely perfect couple.

They eventualy created a team named the firey foxes. One reason was because Natsu used fire attacks and was always mischievous, another because of Rekka's name and Fox like techniques, another was that Lisana's favorite transformation was a Fox and because Rekka was the biggest prankster in Magnolia along with most towns in the surrounding area.

Lately a group of teenagers, around the same age as Rekka, were spotted. They were taking job after job putting many guilds out of business. That's not what bothered Rekka it was their appearance, there were eleven of them. Something about them seemed familiar.

The leader of the group was a girl with long dark blue hair and blank white eyes with a touch lavender. She always wore baggy trousers and jacket along with her pale skin she looked rather beautiful. Her fighting style was to channel her energy into certain parts of her body. She is a deadly opponent but never killed unless the enemy threatened the others in the group. She wasn't the strongest either, she was just leader because she seemed as though she had the mot drive to getter target. Hinata

The girl who always did the jobs and stayed by her side had short pink hair and emerald eyes. She wore a brown skirt and burnt pink top. She had super strength, with just a tap she could sent you through a wall. You don't want to know what her punch can do. Sakura

Another girl had long pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes, she dressed in a purpe top which left her stomach showing and a short purple skirt. She uses some kind mind technique, that made people do what she wanted. Ino

The last girl had Brown hair tied in to bunches and Brown eyes, she dressed in combat trousers and had a white top. She looked weak. But she had weapons hidden everywhere and never lost a battle when using

One of the boys had black hair pulled in to a ponytail so it spiked out, black eyes and a slouched postion. He used a deadly shadow technique that never failed and had the mind of a genius. He always says "drag". Shikamaru

Another is a fat boy with long spiky hair with swirls on his cheeks. He somehow expands his body and uses his size as an advantage. Not much more is known about him. Choji

One has long Brown hair tied in a lose pony tail, his eyes are completely white and unreadable. His uses the same style as the leader but his is stronger. He wears a white top and trousers. With a brown sash. Neji

Another has a hideous bowl cut that shines with big back eyes and thick eyebrows. He wears a green spandex and has yet to say a sentence without youth in it. He is extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. Lee

Another is a boy with jet black hair they sticks up at th back, black eyes and a white top and black trousers. He uses lightning and flame attacks. Sasuke

One has a big jacket that hides his face and sunglasses. He doesn't speak and uses insects to fight. Shino

The last of them is has red triangles tattooed on each cheek and is never seen without enlarge white dog. He use some sort of drillng attack that can cut through anything. Kiba

In every mission they ask if anyone has seen a girl named Narumi Namikaze. She says "ya know" , "dattebayo" , "swear like a sailor and kick anyones arss who says not to." and "believe it" all the time. It worried her. She was all those thing except the name but he had lost her memory, so that could've been her original name. "What would you do Lisana if you were hear?" Lisana died three years ago on a mission with her siblings.

Ever since the group appeared the master was starting drinking more, when he heard who they were looking for. The group of teenagers eventually got their answer, a girl with no memories before joining Fairy Tail. Brown hair, green eyes, named Rekka and uses Fox techniques. Always saying the phrases. They were coming for Fairy Tail.

Unknown place.

"You sure she's in fairy tail?" The leader asked.

"I'm sure. On that night we only survived because of Sakura and Narumi's body was nowhere to be found. There was also that flash flight coming from where the Hokage and Narumi were fighting. A girl with no memory but remembers the same phrases as Narumi was found in the neighbouring town. She just so happens to have the same Justus as Narumi and uses handseals." Shikamaru replied, "Besides, if it was any of us that went missing she would look everywhere for us."

"Your right we must hurry and save our youthful friend! Even if she does not remember us we shall gather our youth and try!" Said you can guess.

"We have two hundred miles left." (Sasuke) "She deserves to know that we survived."

"Let's go now!" (Ino) "We'll be there in a few days." With that they sped into the forest.

** Fairy Tail**

As Rekka walked back to her guild, a searing pain shot through her head. Slowly the pain subdued but a slight throbbing was left. _What the bloody hell was that?_ As she walked in Natsu jumped in front of her, "Hey Sis! We have a new recruit! She's over

there." He pointed at blonde girl admiring the mark on her hand. "That's Lucky."

Just then the old master called everyones attention, "You bloody idiots you've don't again! You've gone andand done a load of property damage. Put together it would be worth one whole Magnolia! But I don't care! An old friend of mine allways said to become strong you mist always follow your own path, good or bad, peaceful of destructive. Always follow your own individual path."

The searing pain was back, she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. "His name was Minato."

As quickly as the pain caim it passed. _Why the fuck does that keep happening?_ A shout of "jerk!" snapped her back to reality. What she saw made her Sad and want to laugh at the same time, some squirt just punched the master in the face. Something about his father not being back yet?

**Rekka's point of view**

Natsu decided it was a good idea to smash a hole in the request board to go after the kids dad. I think it was Macao. Drama queen much? The new girl... Lucky I think took off after him. Macao went some cold mountain, she won't last a minute with those clothes.

I think it's time form weekly prank. This had been going on for years, I would target one person in the guild then do a hilarious act of tricks. The best so far was when I did a guild prank. I changed everyones hair colour and style. The best part was no one could change it. The style would last a month and the colour a whole four months.

The master had hot pink and his hair hung around his neck in a choppy style. Grey's was made a hideous shiny black in a perfect bowl cut so it shined, his eyebrows were also made thicker and the same black. Erza was unfortunate enough to get a baby blue and yellow afro. Since she also annoyed me the day before, I painted her face into a certain blue cat's face. Mira got spikey red hair with yellow because I knew she hated being similar to Erza. Natsu's was by far the best! Dark blue luminous orange streaks spiked up in a duck's but. **(Think Sasuke)** I'll leave the rest for your imagination.

Not only did I get blackmail on everyone, I also made their jobs easier. If they had to fight someone their opponent would be on the floor laughing.

So who should I do this week? Elfman. Permanent paint, oversized baby clothes. Perfect! A few people walking by immediately backed away in fear. _She going to play a prank. _Went through most minds they just wish it wont be them.

Let's just say Elfman came in with a baby face painted on and unchangeable baby clothes. He wasn't very manly that day.

The days flew by I took a job and before I knew Erza was back. I also learnt the new girls name was actually Lucy not Lucky. It was just Natsu being a jerk to people. I knew this was coming but it was bloomin annoying! Everyone screaming, Erza's back! Save me! She's going to kill me!

What was so scary about Erza anyway? No one's scared of me and I'm S-class to. Well apart from when I go on a pranking spree. It's probably because she's a rule hugger and likes to beat people up. I only do that to my opponents. When I'm done with them they're all but a black and bue mess.

So imagine my surprise when she comes in all high and mighty telling everyone what to do, as usual, then demand me, Gray and Natsu to help her on a mission. Apparently it was to do with the guild called Eisenwald who doing something naughty. The same guild I sent to the royal knights last week.

"Hey Erza when did you hear about this?" I asked, for I had made sure every last one went to jail.

"About nine days ago" I sighed, she looked confused."why?"

"I took a job six days ago telling me to take the whole of Eisenwald to jail." Erza looked pissed, "No one escaped. Erigor was very weak, ya know? I over powered his wind magic easily."

Everyone stayed silent. I ran. Erza, Natsu and Gray chased me. I quickly lost them but couldn't stop thinking about the dark mage Kageyama. He had a lazy aura around him, pitch black pineapple styled hair and a piercing in each ear. He reminded me of someone. I just couldn't remember. Probably someone from my past. I knew it was something like Shika. I just don't know.

**With the Konoha ninjas. Normal point of view.**

"Why the hell do we keep running into enemies?" Yelled a very annoyed Kiba. "If this keeps happening it'll take a month just to get to Magnolia! Especially with all these wrong turns!"

Shikamaru sneezed. Then in a deadly voice "Someone just called me Shika. Who was it?" Everyone froze then ran like hell. Anyone who said Shika would die a painful death. Except Narumi who always for away with it. Lucky her.

**A.N I edited this chapter. It's to soon to have her memory back.**


	4. The eleven unveiled

Rekka sighed as she trudged back to guild, all she could think about was the boy named Shika. He has some sort of connection to her past. She just couldn't remember, he could be a friend or enemy, she just doesn't know.

**With Konoha ninja's.**

"Hey! There's Magnolia!" Kiba shouted, "I was wrong. It only took one more day." He started running down when Shikamaru stuck his arm out.

"Wait. We can't just walk in there, we're high class criminals. Even believed to be a dark guild which travels." He took a breath and drawled on, "We've killed and killing is a big no-no round here. I suggest we join Fairy Tail in henges."

No one objected and one by one transformed into different styles. Hinata had long wavy brown hair and her eyes changed to a crimson red in honor of her late sensei. Her clothes changed to black leggings and another baggy jacket. She was still barefoot, as she claimed she liked to feel the earth beneath her. Now named Ayaka.

Sakura's short pink hair turned a grass green (still in the same style) and her eyes turned a midnight green, her clothes changed to a black skirt, that went down to just above the knee. A earth green tank top in the place of her usual pink. Her skin also became slightly tan. Now named Chieko.

Ino's usual pale blonde hair became very dark almost light brown crusading down her back like a waterfall, her eyes became chestnut brown with hints of blue. Her skirt became loose cargo trousers and a baggy white shirt hung on her figure, Her skin turning a light coffee brown. Now named Emi.

TenTen's hair became a light purple tied into a high ponytail, eyes also a light violet. Earthy brown leggings and a sky blue long sleeved shirt hanging off her. Skin becoming as pale as Sasuke's. She also got taller. Now named Haru.

Shikamaru's hair stayed black became short and spikey, his eyes changed to a forest green. He had baggy blue shorts and a dark blue T-shirt. What didn't change was the lazy aura and touched position. His skin became a light brown. Now named Ayumu.

Choji grew slim, his hair became a dirty blonde, his eyes a pale blue and the swirls dissapeared. He also had shorts and a baggy black shirt complete with a bag of crisps. Now named Dai.

Negi's hair became short and spikey, his eyes a chocolate brown. He still wore baggy

trousers but they were black and his shirt a baggy dark red jacket. Now named Hajime.

Lee's hair became a burnt red that hung over his face, his eyes a shining silver. He ruined he look with a luminous yellow jumpsuit. His skin gained a small tan but he looked hideous. It was like wearing a sign saying, _Come get me! I'm over here!_ Now named Hideaki.

Sasuke changed his hair to a dark blue, which fattened down out of it's duck butt style, his eyes changed to a deep sea green. He chose to wear all black which just screamed emo. His brooding personality wasn't helping. Now named Isamu.

Shino's hair became a bright blue in a low ponytail, his eyes a pitch black. He wore black trousers and a gray T-shirt. His skin turned a extremely light brown. Now named Kaito.

Kiba's hair turned a spikey blonde, his eyes turned light gray and his marking disappeared. He wore baggy black shorts and a ark green tee. His dog (Akamaru) became a small scruffy dog with brown hair. Now named Itsuki. And Akamaru, Masaki.

The plan was to join Fairy Tail and try to identify Narumi. They had two suspects, the most likely was a girl named Rekka who has no memory. Another was a girl named Levi, who might have fake memories.

As they were walking Sakura realized they had no idea were Fairy Tail was. Everyone soon began looking around."Why don't we as the girlish the Fairy Tail mark?" Sure enough there was a girl the same age as us walling down the streaks with a scowl. The Fair Tail mark on her arm in red with a yellow outline.

She had long brown hair which flowed past her knees and green eyes. On one eye a long scar marred her face. She wore oversized trackies and a light orange T-shirt. They hasn't realized but the were staring at her, or the scar on her eye.

She spun round and snarled "What are you looking at?" She had a feral look and looked at them like she was going to murder someone. She had released high level killing intent. It made them all shiver.

Shikamaru stepped forward, in his usual lazy posture. An soon as the girl layed eyes on him she stiffened. "We want to know where Fairy Tail is, we want to join. But it'll probaly be too much of a drag."

Her entire form changed from angry to curiosity, instead of saying where the guild was she said, "Are you by any chance related to Shika?" That one question made Shikamaru go into twitching frenzy and the other ten look at her in pity.

Shikamaru slowly stopped twitching and in a tight tone, "no, my name is Ayumu." The girl started muttering a stream of curses and colourful language. _All eleven thought this is another Narumi. We're doomed! _

"My name's Rekka! And I'll show you to Fairy Tail! Only because Ayumu reminds me of someone from my past. Same lazy aura and says what a drag all the time!" She was now cheerful. "First introduce yourselves!"

The one with red eyes said, " I'm Ayaka."

The one with green hair, "I'm Chie, nice to meet you."

The one with coffee skin, "Emi and don't you forget it!"

The purple haired girl, "Haru."

The one with crisps, "Dai"

The one with spikey brown hair, " Hajime."

The with the yellow jumpsuit,"I am the youthful Hideaki!"

The emo, " Isamu."

The one with light blue hair, "Kaito."

The one with spikey yellow hair, " Itsuki." He pointed at a small scruffy dog, "and this is Aka- Masaki!"

She put on a sadistic smile on, "Now tell me who you really are and drop the illusion. If you don't I might just show you why I'm called the Demon Fox!" She said it in such a sweet innocent way. Like the voice of child asking for sweets. All of them shivered. This was defiantly Narumi.

Kiba, who had faced Narumi's wrath before said, "Alright! Just not here!" Her gaze hardened.

"I may be forbidden on killing you, but I wont hesitate to cut off any of the boy's thing that make them a man. I wont do anything to bad to the girls because girls are more important than boys." The smile still remained, "So you better not cross me."

They reached a fancy apartment, where Rekka/Narumi led them inside. When they were sure there was no one else around, eleven puffs of smoke sounded. When the smoke disappeared, the eleven most wanted criminals remained.

"We'll tell you our names and purpose here as long as you tell no one about us. And we can assure you we mean no harm to any one here." The girl with white eyes and long hair said.

"I wont tell a soul, if I think your reason will do no harm to Magnolia. Re introduce yourselves."

"Hinata"

"Sakura"

"Ino"

"TenTen"

"Choji"

"Neji"

"Lee"

"Sasuke"

"Shino"

"Kiba and this is Akamaru."

With a cringe, "Shikamaru."

A flash went into her eyes and she started muttering,"Pineapple head, lazy aura, black hair and eyes, name begins with Shika. Your the person from my past! The only one I can remember from before I got to Fairy Tail."

Shikamaru cringed, "I can't tell you why you know me but our purpose here was to find an old friend of ours who went missing, you're a lot like her but we found out she had died. We came here to Fairy Tail for a new beginning."

"Oh, OK." She sighed deeply, "Put you're illusions back up. No one will notice, I only noticed because the technique felt familiar. No magic was used. And I'm sorry about you're friend."

All of them felt a terrible for lying to Narumi but they couldn't tell her, so no one at fairy Tail would get suspicious. "Thank you so much for understanding" Hinata said in her Ayaka disguise.

"Your flames of youth burn brightly Rekka! Not many people arn't as youthful as you my friend!" Rekka looked absolutely mortified. Lee had not changed in to his Hideaki form yet.

She slid to the floor hugging her knees. Muttering about green onesies and being scarred for life. Slowly adding more colourful words in. Ino and Sakura slid down beside her, "It's okay, he does that to everyone."

"Yeah he's only put fifty people in the mental hospital. You'll get over it."

Rekka stood shakily to her feet, "transform now! We're all going to Fairy Tail now." She looked away from Lee,"Master will let you in. None of you drop your illusions or you'll be set to the magic council immediately."

"Yes sir!" Was chorused throughout.

Fairy Tail was about to meet the Konoha 12 completed. They were finally back together and Rekka/Narumi was the only one who didn't know. But that was all about to change.


	5. The eleven join Fairy Tail

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Master!" Rekka's/Narumi's voice echoed through the guild, "we have some new recruits! This is Ayumu, Ayaka, Chie, Emi, Haru, Dai, Hajime, Hideaki, Isamu, Kaito, Itsuki and Masaki."

The master looked at them suspiciously, eleven of them, the same number of people as the traveling dark guild. One look at them and he dismissed the idea, they looked nothing like the dark guild members.

"They all lost their families in an attack on their village." Narumi lied, "They made there way to Fairy Tail for a new beginning. You've gotta let them join" She stared with big, round puppy eyes.

That sealed the deal, no one had yet to resist her famous puppy eyes. Kiba cringed, she had done that to him to many times.

"Okay Rekka, but are they mages?" The master looked at the eleven teenagers and dog, they looked like completely normal.

"Yes we are my youthful friend! I myself am not a youthful mage but I am undefeated in the ways of youth and hand to hand combat! I have no youthful magic abilities except walking on vertical surfaces and water!" I wont tell you who said that.

"Fight me Hideaki!" Natsu roared, "Then we'll see who's stronger." Hideaki/Lee?got in his signature position.

"Hold on! There will be no fighting till they get their guild stamp!" Erza said, "Go to Mira, the girl with silver hair and pink dress, to get a stamp then you can fight whoever you want if they agree."

They all went to Mira, "Hi how may I help you? I'm Mira. Oh silly me! You want the guild stamp. Where and what colour do you want it?"

Ayumu/Shikamaru stepped forward, he drawled out, "On my upper left arm in black." She stamped his arm which glowed then the insignia appeared.

Chie/Sakura, in a bubbly voice, "I'll have it on my right forearm in a burnt pink." She did the stamp thing again. **(They get the stamp after they say what they want, I'm not saying it again.)**

Ayaka/Hinata said in a very strong confident voice, "on my left shoulder in ocean blue " She took of her baggy jacket, several men fainted.

Emi/Ino, " on the left side of my stomach in, ummm... a forest green." She lifted her shirt slightly.

Haru/TenTen, " on the palm of my right hand in a steel colour."

Dai/Chouji, " on my right upper arm in light red."

Hajime/Neji, "On my left arm in the darkest of blue."

Hideaki/Lee, "I will have it on ,my arm as well in the youthful colour dark green."

Isamu/Sasuke, "on my neck in black" coughemocough

Kaito/Shino, "On my left upper arm in white."

Itsuki/Kiba, "I'll have it on my left shoulder in dark grey and Masaki will have it on his back in white."

"Now for my youthful fight with Natu!" Lee got in to his stance, "Come let us fight this battle with youth!" 10 certain people sweatdropped.

"Not again," Chie/Sakura mumbled then shouted, "Lee at least fight outside! You'll trash the guild if you don't!" Gray looked at her strangely.

"How? He doesn't have magic." A lot of people nodded.

"Yeah how?"

Ayaka/Hinata looked at them in amusement, "We learn from our mistakes. Someone at a bar challenged Hideaki after he said his was the best at hand to hand combat."

Emi/Ino continued the story while Hideaki looked mortified, "They fought inside because it was a big bar with a lot of spare room. Hideaki was drunk. Hideaki fights best when he's drunk. Hideaki destroyed half the town. "

Ayumu/Shikamaru continued,"It was so troublesome, we had to run away from a once beautiful town. We had to carry Hideaki as well when he passed out from drinking. It was Emi's fault anyway, she switched His water with sake" (Japanese alcohol)

Hideaki/Lee looked completely well youthful. He slid into a curled position and began rocking back and forth, "this is unyouthful. So very unyouthful." He suddenly sprung up, "I will fight you Natsu in a large area with no houses! I will not destroy another town by accident!" No one noticed he didn't say, I wont destroy another town, they just wanted to watch Natsu beat a newbie.

DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BRAKER! DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAKER!

Macao and Wakaba were collecting bets and laughing at the eleven who bet on Hideaki. The ten newbies and surprisingly Rekka all bet large amounts on Hideaki, Macao and Wakaba were getting nervous. If there's one thing they know, it's never bet against Rekka the Demon Fox of Fairy Tail. Her luck was legendary.

"I will be the referee for this match! The first to be knocked unconscious will lose."Gray said, "And Natsu you better win. We can't have you losing against someone who says youth in every sentence. BEGIN!"

Fire dragons roa-" Hideaki appeared behind him and hit a pressure point in his neck. Natsu collapsed and lay there twitching.

"I HAVE WON WITH YOUTH! I have proven even without magic I am youthful enough to beat someone with magic!" A groan escaped the crowd as one certain girl grinned aa wide as a Cheshire cat. The other ten just had a smug look.

Erza however was suspicious, how can someone move so fast? That was faster than Jet but no magic was used. Even I didn't see him move. One second his was at the other end of the field the next he was behind Natsu. He hit a very precise point in Natsu's neck to make him collapse like that.

DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BRAKER! DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAKER!

As Rekka lay in her bed that night she thought back to the fight and the new members who were actually criminals, the one called Shikamaru seemed too familiar, it was on the tip of her tongue. Same with the other ten. The dog made her think of a cute little white puppy, the girls Sakura and Ino made her think of sisters and home, the boys Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru made her think of pranks and sneaking away from Dolphin. TenTen was like weapons and a sisterly love, Sasuke like sibling rivalry and king of Emo's, Shino bugs.

Neji and Hinata made her think of gentle fists for some reason. Lee made her picture him and a carbon copy of him but older hugging and crying in front of sunset in green spandexs. It made her cringe and shiver. But with those memories came an unfamiliar man.

Spikey yellow hair and calm but narrow blue eyes, a long sleeved blue shirt and blue trousers. He was singing to a lullaby to her. His voice beautiful and calm making her want to sleep. She snapped back to reality, those eleven were the key to her past. She needed answers and she was going to get them.

But that man's face was etched in her mind along with the lullaby.

_If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply;_

_Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by._

_Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly._

_Fly high my baby bird,_

_My Angel, my only._


	6. Voting for pairings and plot

**I'm going to pair Narumi up with one of these two. You get to decide but it has to be one of the two.**

**Who do you want Narumi to be paired with?**

**Shikamaru or Kiba? **

**Should Narumi ditch Fairy Tail and get her revenge or forgive them? **

**When do you want Narumi to get her memories back?**

**Who should the other 9 be paired up with? Anyone but they have to be in the Konoha nin or Fairy Tail.**

**Can you tell me soon? I can't decide! But I bet you readers can!**


	7. Memories

The next morning Rekka raced to the guild, intent on talking to the new recruits, They know something about my past! And I'll be damned if I let this chance slip! People passing by saw nothing but a flash of yellow and red. They just shrugged it off like it was a trick of the light.

Rekka didn't realize but she was at the guild. It should have taken at least half an hour to get there, not two minutes. She blinked. She thought she was dreaming, but here she was at the guild, two minutes after she left. It wasn't an illusion. They didn't effect her. So what was it?

Slowly she stepped opened the doors to find... the new recruits looking at a toad thing and royal guards with such hatred, it was unbelievable. They looked like they would go on a killing spree and slaughter all of them. Ayumu, Emi, Dai, Ayaka and Hajime were glaring the hardest, releasing a mass amount of killing intent.

The royal guards had just announced that they were taking Erza and that was final. Shadows started dancing around the room giving a nightmarish affect, Ayaka's and Hajime's hair was slightly lifting and their eyes seemed to grow veins, Emi's normal calm eyes had turned into swirls of a vicious sea as dark water seemed to form around her.

Dai's hair starred spiking up, giving him a very feral look a dangerous red swirled around him, Masaki's growled as his hair became a demon's red, Itsuki's back teeth enlarged, turning into fangs, his gray eye flashing with a raging storm. Lee looked too out of character, his red hair had black streaks in as he stood twitching into a battle stance.

Chieko's eyes flew a bright green as green energy emerged from her, twisting and twirling around her, asking to be used. Haru's purple hair burst out of it's ponytail, people's weapon's started shaking, a metallic gray aura rose. Lightning crackled around Isamu, a black shadow over shadowed him, to red eyes gazed at the guards. Buzzing came from Kaito, poisonous insects started swarming around him creating a scary atmosphere.

Everyone was scared out of their mind, Rekka stared, that feeling again, she knew that aura. Names went through her mind, Shikaku, Hisashi, Hanabi, Hizashi, Inoichi, Choza, Tsuma, Hana, Guy, Mebuki, Fugaku, Mikoto, Muta, Torune. Minato and the lullaby,

If only, if only the moon speaks no reply.

She clutched her head as the world slowly began to darken,

Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by.

black spots clouded her vision,

Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly.

the voices of a royal guards shouting slowly became whispers to her.

Rekka fight to remain conscious as she started to sway,

Fly high my baby bird,

then finally the darkness enveloped her.

My Angel, my only.

She fell to the ground with a thump, her skin turned ice cold, pale as snow, her breathing slowed. A single streak of yellow started to run down her brown hair, a single line appeared on one cheek, to faint for anyone to see.

Everyone turned to see the guild's most powerful member faint into unconscious, "Rekka!" Everyone turned to the eleven, who had stopped their killing intent, they glared at them.

"Why are you worried about her?" Gray asked, "You've known her for a day!" They all had looks of pain etched into their faces. Emi stepped forward shaking. She placed a hand on Rekka's forehead.

"Has Rekka have any memory of her past?" The master shook his head. Her voice was a whisper but everyone heard, " Her mind is in a traumatic state, something must have triggered a key memory. From what I can tell she forgot everything to get away from her past, it looks like her entire family was murdered in front of her by a dark guild. Of of the members befriended her father then stabbed him I the back in front of her. They deliberately let her live, so her past always haunted her."

A grim aura slowly covered the guild, Rekka would never be the same now. She would always have that look no one her age should have. "What will happen to her now?" Natsu looked down at Rekka with worry, "I mean Rekka's the strongest in Fairy Tail! She would never let the past haunt her."

Emi concentrated harder, then look of relief graced her face, "She won't be remembering the murder of her family! Only some bits of her past are resurfacing." Emi's face for a split second had a the look they had feared Rekka would get, a murmur came from her no one but Natsu heard due to his heightened hearing, "Dad."

"We will be coming back in one week!" The head guard announced,"We willow cause you extra worry. But we will be back for Miss Scarlet one way or the other." Once again glares were pointed in their direction from, once again, the eleven. The knights quickly left. Though at least ten had wet patches covering the front of their trousers.

Once Sakura had finished glaring, "All Rekka needs is a lot of rest in a nice bed. But not at her house, she'll meet someone watching her. She'll be in a coma for at least a week, maybe longer. The shock of so many new memories coming back would make anyone faint. Even the strongest of all."

Rekka moaned softly and mumbled, "fucking lazy, no-good asshole." Ayumu twitched slightly and gained a tick mark, "I'll tell Anko you stole her dango!" Ayumu again twitched,"Teach you to snitch." Ayumu had a look of recognition, the others were trying not to laugh, Sasuke had a haunted look and slid to the floor doling back and forth, that had been when Shikamaru had told Iruka who had commuted the most humiliating prank ever. She had told Anko, Shikamaru had stolen her dango. Shikamaru never told on Narumi Namikaze again.

DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAKER DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAKER

Rekka found herself watching different memories go by, a child with long yellow hair with red streaks ran up to the man in her dreams, Minato, "Sing it again Daddy!" Her bubbly voice sweetly asked.

He chuckled, "Okay Narumi! Once more, then off to bed." He closed his eyes and a expression of calm came over him,

If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply;

Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by.

Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly.

Fly high my baby bird,

My Angel, my only."

The girl had a look of peace as well. "I love your singing Daddy!" With that she jumped up the stairs.

It skipped to where the girl was creating am ingenious prank. As soon as a certain person walked through the door, they would be showered with paint and feathers, then fluffy pink bunnys would attach onto the victim. Then an illusion showing nothing but pink things, it would have traumatized any one.

Just after Narumi sat down stifling giggles and the rest of the class wondering who would be next, a boy with a duke butt hair style walked in, he had black eyes, he was wearing white shorts and a black top with a fan on the back.

He took one look at the girl, his eyes widened as he looked up. The trap sprung. The king of emos was suddenly covered in pink paint, gold sparkles and pink bunnys. He went to the ground rocking back and forth, hugging his knees, he mumbled to himself, "so much pink, please stop it. Stay away little bunny!"

A man walked in. He had a scar across his nose and his hair in a spikey ponytail. He wore black trousers and top with a green jacket on top, he took a look at the cowering boy, then the bunnys, then the class with barely contained laughter, then at the young girl.

"Alright! Who made Sasuke like this?" He was answered by silence, if no one owns up I'll call Ibeki here!"

A boy who looked like a younger version of Shikamaru stood up, "What a drag, It was Narumi. Any one could guess that." Several others shot mini Shikamaru looks of pity. Rekka soon identified others which looked like the eleven who were actually criminals.

A cute little girl with a timid figure was hiding a grin with sweet innocence. Rekka could see she had helped some how. She looked like Hinata. Another had short pink hair and looked like Sakura. Her face was absolutely horrified. A girls with short, pale blonde hair sat giggling with a a boy with a puppy on his head. Thayer looked like Ino, Kiba and Akamaru.

Another who looked like Shino was sitting emotionless, A smaller version of Choji looked at Shikamaru with look that said, dude! What are you thinking?

Narumi shot mini Shikamaru a look which promised a prank. Then vanished in a yellow and red blur.

It switched to Narumi with a feral looking woman, she had jagged triangles on each cheek and spikey brown hair. She looked like a female version of Kiba. There was a dog next to her, he looked like a wolf or husky, he had a black eye patch over his left eye. They were in an open field which was covered with dislike marks. A few trees standing around the field butbut most had been uprooted or smashed through. A training ground.

"Now Narumi, you're going to grow up to be a very beautiful girl." Narumi looked so uncomfortable, "When you're older Kiba may ask you out," Narumi's eye,s were now frantically looking round, looking for escape. "If he does I want you to set him up with Hinata. If he doesn't ask you out, set him up with Hinata when he's sixteen."

Narumi sighed in relief, "Cause I will! Hinata and Kiba were made for each other!" The woman was kinda confused.

"But I thought Hinata was really quiet and timid. I thought they would need to be forced together."

Narumi's eyes widened, "How can you even say that about Hinata?! She's taken the path of Anko! She's only six and she's already pretty sadist. She helps with my most cruelest pranks! She's only shy and timid so no one suspects anything. I've seen her training with her cousin." She shuddered at the memory, "They were ruthless. Their fathers looked like they were going to faint after seeing Hinata fight like that." She through in quite a few curses and random dattebayo's here and there.

The woman gave a feral grin,"well she's perfect for our litter Kiba!" She looked desperate, "Never forget Narumi, our promise. Please make Kiba happy."

"Have I ever broken a promise before?" She shocker head, "I swear I'll doing on my swearing habit! Well I gotta go!" She vanished in a red and yellow blur.

This time their were three men in front of her, one had long blonde hair in a pony tail, he looked like a male version of Ino. Next was a man with pitch black hair tied in to a spikey ponytail, he had to scars on the lest side of his face and a little narrow beard. Like an older Shikamaru. Then there was a man with spikey red hair, he had purple marks coming from the the bottom of his face to just before his nose. He was very similar to Choji. Narumi looked like she was eight now

They all looked grim, "Narumi, we want you to help our kids have a better life." Narumi also looked sad, "the mages and knights are coming. We know we could defeat them easily. But this is their country, we could never destroy them. We heard mages were smart and would figure out we had nothing to do with those killings. Just please we beg of you, if we don't survive, make our children happy. Make my little Choji happy."

The man that looked like Shikamaru nodded, "Make Shikamaru at peace, don't let him get caught up in revenge. It wouldn't suit him. Let him live his dream, marry a plain woman, have two kids one boy one girl. The boy grows up to be a strong shinobi and the girl become as strong as possible then marry. Then he wants to retire playing Shogi and Go. He wants to die of age before his wife. Please let him live his lazy dream."

"Please do the same to Ino, let her grow up to be an amazing young woman. Let her love the dream of marrying and becoming one of thethe strongest Kunoichi around. Don't let her stray from her path."

Narumi looked like she was going to cry, "I promise, burn I probably won't have to carry it out. You will live!" The three looked shocked, "I have to go see Sasuke's parents now. Bye." She said through tears. She must have been close to them. She vanished in a red add yellow blur.

She appeared in front of a crying Mikoto and sad Fugaku. "Narumi, please make sure Sasuke and Itachi stay true. Stop them from taking the path of revenge. If Sasuke does he will become power hungry. Itachi will simply kill everyone." Fugaku was slowly trying to hold back tears but failing.

Mikoto took a deep breath, "We ask you to keep Sasuke happy. Maybe you could find your way back to the elemental nations to start a new life with our own people around you."

Narumi looked like she wanted to cry aging, "Everyone keeps talking like they're going to die! I won't let you! Neither will my dad. I will promise. But you have to survive! Please. To many people are riding their hopes on me! What can I do? I'm just an eight year old!"

They smiled sadly, "You're a very special eight year old with the powers to bring people together. Everyone believes in you. You are very strong. Don't forget your promise."

She whispered, "I won't. Excuse me I have to go see someone else."She vanished in a yellow and red blur.

The same thing happened with six more sets of parents all saying the same thing, "Make our children happy."

It flashed to a mountain with faces carved into it. People in green jackets were ushering in what looked like civilians, children, elderly and pregnant woman. Rekka spotted all the younger versions of the eleven trudging in. Narumi was part of them. She suddenly stopped and started running down the slope, towards the other end of the village. My tried to stop her but failed.

"I'm part of the Konoha 12! No way am I not going to fight by my father! " the other eleven didn't see or hear her. Narumi vanished in a red and yellow blur.

She reappeared next to the man with yellow hair. He was wearing a cloak that said 'fourth Hokage' on it. He was facing off against a small old man. That looked like the master.

"Narumi what are you doing here! It's to dangerous for you!"

"Dad, I'm fighting with you no matter what! No one will ever be able to make me change my mind!" Narumi shouted.

The man grinned, "Just like old times with your mother then?" Narumi nodded, "you're so much like her! Will the old fireball help?" He said jokingly.

"Just a sec," she went through some hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke a nine tailed Fox appeared, the size of a horse. Narumi jumped onto his back, "Come on Kurama lets go!"

All ten wizard saints appeared, "you go no further, you demons!" They formed a circle, all flinging different types of magic, Minato was flashing around in yellow rashes as was Narumi but in red and yellow flashes. One wizard saint felt to the ground, the one that controlled the earth.

One by one they fell down, until only the old man was left. When the flashing finally stopped, Narumi was covered in cuts, a very serious on on her right arm which was bleeding uncontrollably. It looked like Incas also a shttered bone. She was panting heavily and gash was slowly opening on her Fox vanished and her wounds started healing but to slowly.

One hundred knights emerged, taking up the fight, Narumi was to weak to fight, But Minato finished them off in minutes. He slowly walked over to Narumi when a knife appeared through his stomach, staining his cloak red with blood. Minato hasn't even killed one knight or mage, he had just been knocking him out.

As he was collapsing, Narumi's filled with tears, "Dad!" They flowed down her fae freely as she stared at the old man front of he holding a bloody knife. "How could you?! He was your friend! he told me you were his friend."

She charged in a blind rage when he said, "He is an enemy of Firore. He has tainted the land with murder. If I had known who he was sooner I would have killed him sooner."

It was cruel, that old man was master Makarov but then she stopped in her tracks like something had told her to. Abother mage who had been hiding in the bushes stabbed her through the torso. It seemed she lost conscious because Rekka's world also went black. When it cleared sheshe was at the guild but it was herself looking round fairy tail.

It hit her, she was Narumi, Makarov had destroyed her home village, everything came back. The kids that looked like the eleven were them. Their younger versions. And all those people asking her to keep Their children safe were their parents.

Rekka was Narumi. Mages and knights had killed their parents. Makarov had killed her father. Makarov had ruined hundreds of innocent people's lives.

She woke up in a flash of yellow and red.

DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAKER! DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAKER!

Natsu had decided to visit Narumi, bit when he got there se was swearing and shivering, tears were rolling down her face. Her hair was slowly flashing to a yellow colour. 3 whisker marks appeared on each cheek. Her hair was now completely sunshine yellow. Red streaks started running down her already unusual hair.

Her eyes snapped open, they were glowing with anger, now a bottomless ocean blue. They were raging storms as she looked up to see Natsu.

"Rekka? What's wrong? Why do you look like that?" Her eyes slowly stopped swirling and she gained a calm look, she sprang pit a hand on Natsu's head and wiped all his memories of seeing her like this. She then hanged to look like Rekka.

She put on a fake smile, "Natsu what's wrong?" She shook him. He slowly looked at her.

"Oh, nothing. Guess I just zoned out."He shoo off his confused look, "Anyway it's great to see you on your feet again! Hey so what did you remember?"

Rekka asked looking puzzled, "Nothing why?"

"Well the new girl, Emi said you'd remember something. But as you didn't, you might want to see the master."

Rekka's eyes darkened, "Sure! I would love to see him! Why don't you leave so I can get changed?" Natsu left. Rekka dropped the act, she had a haunted look in her eyes.

"I'll never forgive him. Never. Makarov of Fairy Tail will feel the wrath of Narumi Namikaze!"


End file.
